Even heros have the right to dream
by Enchanting-fabrication
Summary: DH SPOILERS! This is how I thought it should of ended. May continue considering how many reviews I get. HG


_**A/N: Hey all. Just a little dabble of mine. Needed to write to clear my head. It is exam time. This is what I believed should of happened at the end of DH. I may turn it into a story but I will see how much love it gets lol. Rhiannonxx**_

_**Disclaimer: Owned by J.K of course. **_

* * *

Graceful could describe a way an angel walks. Their feet touch the ground with this fear of falling through it and landing in hell. They walk with utter innocence, naivety and confusion. However their smiles always reach their eyes, dancing in the colours and exploding in the soul beneath their eyes. Yet not every angel is so innocent, so pure. This tainted world fines a way of piecing their soul and destroying their purity so only wings and halo stay loosely in tact. For angels experience war, for angels experience blood, for angles experience death and the baggage it brings with it.

One angel had experienced it all. There she stood in the middle of the living and the dead. People were rejoicing, people were mourning, the enchanted ceiling welcomed a new dawn, a new beginning, and it welcomed hope and peace. She waited for the hero of the hour although to her he was just a person who had been given the option of life or death. He chose life.

She looked all around the Great Hall, searching. She was about to give up when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around and gazed into a pair of loving green eyes that she had waited years to gaze into.

"Gin."

His voice was full of emotion. Like it was hanging on a thread ready to break. In that bittersweet moment she stroked his cheek, letting her flesh tell her that he was indeed alive. With her touch he started to cry. Hundreds around them had not realized that their hero was once again in their mist. She however embraced him, her tears running free. No words were shared. No greeting parted from their lips. They held each other before she dragged him through the crowd under a cloak that allowed them to have their own little world away from the real one.

So they walked up flights of stairs, not saying a word, just in complete silence, hand in hand. Finally they reached the common room. The door was wide open for houses were now one and all animosity forgotten.

He led her through the silent tower till the room that he would have spent the whole year had he not been saving the world, or something like that. The door opened with a creak and they were greeted with red and gold trimmings, five comfortable beds and an extinguished fire. The room looked like it had been part of a war of some sort, just like the rest of the castle but that what happens when war erupts. Everything and anything is open for slaughter, naked and unsure.

"Harry" Ginny said leading him over to once of the four-poster beds. Once they reached it they both fell back onto the bed, laughing. Why? They would never know but they did.

"It's over." Ginny whispered to the ceiling.

"It's over." Harry repeated, sounding breathless and in awe.

He turned to his side and propped up on one elbow. Ginny did the same so they were facing each other. He observed her bruised face, her brown eyes and her flaming red hair. He looked at his Ginny, just Ginny.

She studied those eyes, those eyes that told stories, she looked at the scar that was the story and she looked at the boy- the man who had lived. She looked at her Harry, who was nothing more that the man she loved.

"You died." Ginny said simply but her words were minced with sorrow. Harry shook his head.

"That's in the past. There will be a time when I will have to explain but-"

"Not now." Ginny agreed quietly.

Harry smiled shyly at her before motioning her to lay on the pillows next to him.

Once she was opposite him once again, Ginny snuggled up to him and gripped him tight.

"Promise never to leave me. Please?" She whispered hoarsely.

"I promise."

And there they fell asleep, holding each other, not wanting to let go. They lay there waiting for tomorrow when bodies would be buried and firewhiskey would be had. Everything was still in limbo but for now an angel and her hero slept peacefully forgetting the world and its misgivings.


End file.
